


Life Plan

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Plan

Rodney headed for his quarters; he had absolutely had enough for one day, and he didn't even care that it was barely dinnertime. He'd scream his frustration at the ceiling, but the new guy, not-Heightmeyer, had no sense of humour. He'd be in mandatory therapy until he got so bored he told the guy the truth or something equally horrifying. Radek was being a jerk. Radek, who was never a jerk, had picked today to go all super-irritable. Simpson had gotten snippy with him, Miko had yelled, and yes, he was the common factor in the whole mess, but it was so not his fault.

Rodney stomped into his quarters, pulled his jacket off and threw it on the floor. He looked around and frowned. The place was a mess, and yet it didn't really look like anyone lived here. There was so much crap on the bed it would take him an hour to dig down to the mattress, and he was not a goddamned archaeologist. He yanked open his closet and pulled out a duffle bag. He was pretty sure it was military issue, so that meant he'd stolen it from John. Rodney filled it with all his off-duty clothes, and then he added his extra-extra laptop, all his snack food and a handful of DVDs, and he stomped back out the door.

Rodney stepped out of the transporter into a deserted hallway lit only by the fading light of the sun. He walked a few yards and waved his hand over the control on a door that looked just like any other door. The room inside was not just like any other room, however. The bed was huge.   The temperature was always warm, and there were signs all over the place of its occasional occupants. Ronon's knife sharpening kit was spread over one dresser. One of John's ubiquitous black tee shirts was balled up on a chair in the corner. Rodney plunked his laptop on the table, and then he took the time to strip his uniform off and leave it in a messy pile by the door. He flung open the closet door and carefully hung up his clothes. He threw the duffle into the back corner and slammed the door shut again.

Rodney headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower to the hottest setting he could stand. He showered with Ronon's soap, weirdly scentless yet it left his skin very soft. He washed his hair with John's ridiculously expensive shampoo and saw no discernible difference in the effect on his three quarter inches of baby-fine hair. There were no clean towels, just a pile of mouldering rags in the corner. He and Ronon were proving to be a bad influence on John. Rodney gathered them up and then boldly walked naked and dripping down the corridor to the nearest Ancient laundry transporter thing. As liberating as that was, he hurried back to the room. The corridor was definitely not nice and warm.

Rodney got comfortable on the bed, propped the laptop up on his naked thighs, and popped in his favourite Dr. Who compilation. He started making a mental list of the things he needed to bring to the room, cursed himself for a moron, and windowed the DVD player and opened another program to make an actual list. He was up to item thirty-seven when Ronon wandered in.

Ronon striped, letting his clothes lie where they landed, and flopped down beside Rodney. Rodney stared at him for a moment. This man, this perfect fucking man liked him enough to have sex with him. In his secret heart, Rodney thought maybe Ronon was even in love with him. How the fuck had that happened? He had not one fucking colleague who he could work with for more than half a day without wanting to kill them, but he got to come home to this person, this perfect damn person. Except he didn't, did he? He got to go home to a cramped room full of dust and crap and smelly socks. He had to hide out here to be with Ronon.

"I'm moving in here," Rodney said. "I'm never leaving, well except for food and maybe to get my better computer from the lab, but then I'm never leaving. I live here now."

"What kind of food?" Ronon pulled the computer over so he could get a better look at the screen.

"Cheetos. Nothing but cheetos," Rodney said decisively. "Also possibly that fruit that tastes like peaches except it's blue and shaped like a kiwi."

Ronon reached over and snapped the laptop closed.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that, it needs to be shut down properly."

"It's how Sheppard always does it."

"Yes, yes and would you take military advice from me, hmmmm? No, well there you are then."

Ronon just ignored him and carefully set the computer onto the nightstand before he pulled Rodney down on top of him.

"Hi," Rodney said. He was splayed out over top of Ronon, and all it took was one shimmy to get comfortable. His movement had the added benefit of making Ronon's eyes go dark.

Ronon slipped his hand to the back of Rodney's neck and kissed him. When he was done, and Rodney's lips were pink and swollen, he said, "What do you need?" Ronon didn't always know what Rodney needed, he didn't have the same instant understanding that John seemed to have, but he was never shy about asking and, so far, he'd never said no to anything.

Rodney tilted his head and considered the question. "I think I want you to make some noise, some nice appreciative noise."

"Yeah? Probably won't be too hard for you to make that happen."

Rodney grinned and started to shimmy a little more, sliding down the bed. "I have a plan," Rodney said and kept sliding down until he was in just the right spot to swallow Ronon's half hard cock.

Ronon made a very satisfactory appreciative noise and Rodney grinned up at him. "I like your plan," Ronon said and made another moan.

Rodney sucked as enthusiastically as he could. He lost himself in the noises Ronon was making and the taste of his flesh and the smell of his body and just the fact, the immutable fact that he had this. He could make Ronon sound like he was coming apart from pleasure. He could make Ronon squirm and buck. He could make Ronon lose control.

Rodney had no warning, no time to think. He felt the bed move behind him at the same time as he heard a loud slap. He was pulling off to shout his surprise but not any real displeasure when the delicious sting travelling up from his ass hit his brain. He heard Ronon's sharp cry mixing with John's low dirty laugh just as the first spurt of come hit him in the face. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to shout again, had he ever got around to making any noise the first time? The rest of the spurts spattered his lips and his tongue as well as his face. Rodney snapped his eyes back open.

John's hand was on Ronon's cock, and John was half on top of Rodney, laughing in his ear. Ronon was all liquid limbs and shaking belly and soundless laughter.

Rodney tried to shrug John off. "You are familiar with the phrase, 'not in the face'? Plus you totally aimed that at me, you bastard." Rodney heaved again and John rolled sideways, still laughing. Rodney glared death at him and tried to ignore the come dripping off his nose.

John looked up at him and started laughing harder, but he still managed to roll up to his knees. "I totally did the aiming," John said and leaned in and ran his tongue over the rough, come spattered stubble of Rodney's cheek. He slipped his hands around Rodney's neck, and the pink of his tongue flicked out again to clean another strip of skin. "I am completely guilty." He licked again. "I failed utterly to resist temptation." His tongue stuttered over the other cheek. "Can you ever forgive me?" John grinned and licked the tip of Rodney's nose, and then he ran his tongue along Rodney's lips. "What can I do to make it up to you?" The tongue flicked out again and ran up Rodney's jaw to his ear.

Rodney looked down at Ronon, who was watching them with hooded eyes. Apparently John licking come off his face looked as intensely hot as it felt. Ronon titled his head, looked at John, then at Rodney and licked his lips.

Rodney smiled a slow dirty smile. "I think I want you to make some noise, John, some nice appreciative noise. You see, I have a plan."


End file.
